Sonic and Deadpool become the ultimate bros!
by Masterofallcats
Summary: After crash landing into the sonic universe, Deadpool finds a way to leave while becoming accustomed to life in Mobius. Becoming best friends with Sonic with much annoyance to Shadow, coming to terms with his feelings for Sonic. The gang welcome Deadpool and he becomes a fighting force to protect against Dr Robotnik, as he comes up with a more deadly and life threatening scheme.
1. Chapter 1

It was a summers day, Deadpool sat in Central Park admiring the ducks as they swam across the pond. He had decided that the best way to ignore his duties for the day, to return Peter Parker's game boy that he stole last week. By feeding the ducks with freshly baked bread from the bakery, no not really with pizza crusts from stale pizza from his apartment. Deadpool sat on the bench throwing pieces of crust into the pond, enjoying his down time.

"Its good to spend time with natures, a good break from all the blood curdling murder I usually commit" Deadpool muttered to himself.

As Deadpool sat peacefully, a short middle age white blonde woman walked up to. Watching him as he fed the ducks.

"Um excuse me sir, you can't feed these ducks. My son is allergic to gluten and will die if there is any gluten around him" The woman threatened Deadpool

"Listen lady I am sitting here having a nice time I would much appreciate you back off, I am causing no harm" Deadpool answered cheeky

"Lady? Excuse me but my name is Barbara and I will not take this attitude, I will call the manager of this park and get you arrested if you do not stop feeding these ducks!" Barbara bellowed.

Deadpool looked around Barbara to see her son, a small blonde boy eating dirt.

"Look, Barbara we are both adults we can deal with this in a sensible manner. I don't want any trouble, so if you could please leave me alone I would much appreciate it" Deadpool calmly said as he threw another piece of crust.

But instead of landing in the water it landed on the grass near the two. A small duck jumped out of the water and ran up to the bread, but as they were about to eat it Barbara ran up and high kicked the duck back into the water.

"DON'T EAT THAT GLUTEN IS BAD FOR YOU!" She shouted at the duck.

Deadpool sat there astonished, and then he grew angry. He stood up and walked up to Barbara, leaning in meeting his face with hers.

"I'm going to give you ten seconds to leave my sight before I murder you duck hurter" Deadpool snarled

Before Barbara could answer, her son grabbed her hand and started to pull her away. The two started to pull away, but Deadpool couldn't let that happen. He felt a new kind of rage, how could someone hurt an innocent duck and get away with it. Deadpool felt a rush of energy inside him, he had to chase her down. He began to run after them.

"HEY WAIT UP YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!" He shouted at them, he felt so alive like he had taken speed or done a very insightful yoga session.

As he began to run something happened, he felt he couldn't stop his legs. He had so much energy and power for a moment, he felt he was on fire. He ran so fast he was almost a blur, he sped by the two knocking them down. And he didn't even notice them, he could barely keep his eyes open as his body was moving so fast. Suddenly, his feet left the ground. The ground shaking as he did causing an earthquake, his body started to become like a meteor as he flew from space. Whatever had happened, he was in for an adventure.

The grass blew gently in the win, the sun coming down gently on his fur warming his body. The grass was a comfortable bed to rest his tired body on, he had a very hard day. Waking up at 10:00am and working for 20 minutes really took it out of him, he needed a break. As he lay there he felt a shadow cast over him, blocking out the warm sun. He opened up one of his eyes, to see a familiar figure standing over him.

"Sonic what the fuck are you doing?" Shadow asked.

Sonic huffed and closed his eyes while folding his arms behind his head.

"Shadow! I'm trying to catch a couple of zzzs before getting back to work. I'm not slave labor you know!" Sonic calmly said

"Sonic you have been working for 20 minutes you don't need a break, stop being so lazy! This is really important!" Shadow mocked

Sonic continued to ignore him, but Shadow was having none of it. Shadow grabbed him by the leg and tried to drag him by the leg.

"What the hell Shadow! Fine I''ll get up!" Sonic shouted at Shadow scrambling out of Shadows reach to get up, brushing the grass off him they started to walk back.

Sonic and his friends had volunteered to help Tails with his latest invention, he had began to build this large contraption to protect against egg man. Its one of Tails largest creations to date, with so much of his time being taken up by the others decided to help. Its a self defensive mechanism to protect Mobius from harm, as much time as it takes it works for the benefit of everyone. Tails sat on the edge of a cliff top working on one of the turrets he had built, one of many scattered on the island. While sitting on the floor typing away at his laptop, when Sonic and Shadow ran over.

"Sonic your finally here! You said you were going to bring me another wrench, where did you go?" Tails asked frustratingly.

"Sorry bud got side track with other important matters"

"You were taking a nap you dick" Shadow Mocked Sonic.

The two gave each other a side eye, trying to kill each other with invisible lazer beams coming from their eyes.

"Guys guys can we focus on this please! There is still so much to do today so we can get these turrets working properly, I would really appreciate your help" Tails begged the two, they could both see the worry in his eyes.

"Fine, we're sorry Tails what can we do to help?" Shadow said exasperatedly

"Thank you, Shadow I need some help with this turret. Sonic do you mind running over to the turret on the far east? I can't seem to fully connect to it on my computer" Tails said as he passed Sonic a sheet of paper, detailing the code used to connect the turrets to the main system.

"Ok this doesn't seem like a match for me! I'll be back before you can say goodbye" Sonic confidently said before he became a blue blur, only to be seen in the distance.

Sonic could feel the air through his quills as he ran through the trees, the only good thing about this contraption was that he could run to all the different parts. Since they were so far away, Sonic liked any opportunity to run like a madman. As Sonic started to see the turret approaching he slowed to a halt.

"Found it!" Sonic exclaimed to himself.

As he started to walk up to it, Sonic began to feel the ground shake. First very gently, but then as he tried to take another step the ground began to shake much more violently.

"Whats going on!" Sonic began to panic.

The ground became so unstable that he lost his balance and fell, and he started to see something in the sky. Firing incredibly fast it looked like a meteor! Sonic had no time to think of a solution before the sight crash landed in the distant, the force of the crash cracked the ground and made Sonic blow away as a dust cloud approached.


	2. Chapter 2

Deadpool could barely feel his body, but he could never really feel his body anyway. So technically it was nothing new to him, he struggled to open his eyes and rolled over on the side. As he began to got his sight back, while struggling to deal with the headache he had received. He realized that he was in a hole, confused at first he slowly pushed himself up and began to stand. A little shaky he realized he was in fact in a hole, or more of a crater.

"What the hell happened?" He began to think as he looked around.

He looked down to see he was covered in dirt, and parts of his suit had also burned off.

"Rough night I'm guessing" He thinks to himself.

After twenty minutes he had some how managed to climb out the crater, even with it being ten meters deep. After returning to the ground, he saw the landscape was in ruins. Big cracks in the ground coming from the crater, trees had fallen down and there was dust and debris everywhere. Deadpool looked around hoping to see what had caused this giant disaster, and it suddenly came to him. Him chasing that woman, taking flight and flying through space. It had actually been him! He had crashed onto this place and destroyed it, he felt a little bad but also had no idea how it had happened. He was sure he wasn't able to fly through space before, he decided to explore and somehow finding something to eat because he was starving. Space flight really takes it out of you. As he explored the destroyed landscape, he began to areas sightly less damaged but still in disarray. He kept walking for a very long time, he had no idea what time or was or even where he was.

But suddenly while finding the base of a mountain, he heard a pained moaning sound. He looked around and couldn't see anyone in pain, he tried to find the source of the pained cries.

"You alright there buddy?" He shouted out into the empty space.

He realized that the moaning was coming from a large pile of rocks , he realized someone was trapped and needed his help.

"Its ok partner I'm gonna rescue you!" He shouted as he ran over to the rocks and began to rummage through them, as he began to lift the largest rocks he started to see a body. A small blue haired creature, clearly hurt from being toppled by all the rocks. He managed to drag the limp and hurt body out of the rubble, putting his head to what he assumed was the chest. He could hear a slight breathing.

"Its ok we are gonna find some medical assistance, and if its possible I would also like to find some tacos its been a rough day for the both of us." Deadpool said soothingly as he began to carry the body and look for help.

Tails and Shadow had ran back to their homes, trying to find the rest of the gang. Cream was running around frantically while Amy was trying to calm them down.

"Amy! Cream! are you guys ok? What happened?" Tails asked the two in a worried tone.

"I think there must of been an earthquake, we really aren't sure what happened!" Amy tried to stay calm as spoke.

"It seems like everyone is fine though but it was so scary!" Cream said still frantic.

"Wheres Sonic?" Shadow asked proclaimed.

Amy suddenly looked to Cream and then to Shadow and Tails.

"WE THOUGHT HE WAS WITH YOU!" Amy was now also frantic.

They realized no one had seen him seen he went to check on the turret on the east, they split up to try and find him while also check out the damage. Shadow and Knuckles decided to team up to follow in the same direction Sonic went, as they realised most of the disruption to the environment.

"I really think it was a meteor like what else would it be? Believe me I know I am right!" Knuckles conversed with Shadow, but he wasn't listening. He couldn't help but worry.

"Wait stop!" Shadow shouted as he suddenly stopped in his tracks, putting his arm in front of Knuckles.

"Shadow what is it!" Knuckles demanded it, but Shadow was staring into the distance.

There was what he believed to be a man, in a red and black outfit with weapons.

"I think that is our culprit" Shadow muttered.

They both stayed their distance afraid of what this man, or creature could be. They kneeled behind a torn tree, hoping to determine the risk of danger. There was a nervous tension in the air, it didn't seem the creature could see them. But they still weren't taking any chances. Shadow and Knuckles stayed their ground, they had only seen the back of this creature. But then when he turned around, they saw his strange lifeless white eyes with no pupils. And in his arms he was carrying a familiar sight. It was a lifeless and beaten Sonic, bleeding and clearly unconscious.

"Do you think that monster did that to him? I'm gonna kill him!" Knuckles tried to stay quiet but he was clearly fuming, Shadow didn't answer. He felt the rage boiling in him, he could't even put it in words. Sonic did not deserve this, he didn't deserve to die this way. Shadow without thinking retaliated.

"PUT HIM DOWN YOU MONSTER! AND PREPARE TO FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE!" He bellowed.

The creature turned his head to Shadows and Knuckles direction, even with only his eyes in sight it was clear he had a confused expression.

"Shadow! What did you do!" Knuckles questioned.

"Listen I know how this looks" the creature spoke.

"I don't need to listen to your excuses I know what you did, and you will not pay" Shadow wasn't even thinking and this point, he had revenge in his mind and revenge is what he was going to do.


End file.
